


As Great as That Thou Fear'st

by beacandy



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, Iambic Pentameter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beacandy/pseuds/beacandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musing (with a sonnet) of Olivia and Viola after the events of Twelfth Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Great as That Thou Fear'st

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little old, but I decided I wanted to put some of my old stuff up on AO3. I hope you enjoy it!

_Olivia center stage, Viola hidden_

_Olivia_  
Viola, O Viola, O my heart,  
Is pain’d whene’er I see you as you are.  
And I as I and not as someone else,  
For love we two are too two and the same

 _Viola_  
I pity that she feels a thing so strong  
And that she does not seem to understand  
Cesario the mask was whom she lov’d  
The two of us have fus’d within her head  
And she cannot discern the truth of them  
I wish she saw my brother was for her

 _Olivia_  
Imagine us together now and see,  
Without the ugliness of your disguise  
Which was the only part which bade me pause  
I know you are not one whom I can know  
O sweet, to know you further than I do  
To know her as my first and only one  
Know Biblic’lly and biblic’lly do sin

 _Viola  
_ She bids a redness come up to mine cheeks

 _Olivia_  
I thought you wore a man because you were  
Of my kind, who could never love of men  
And you looked for that love of girl instead  
Which I would have, t’were I a less meek sort  
My heart skips more beats than a novice band  
When I imagine us entwined at last

 _Viola_  
And yet the way the way you rub thy dainty hand  
Makes mine proceed to beat so far-too-fast

 _Olivia_  
I never could have dreamed your perfect face  
Your eyes and smile so much like perfection  
And though your male lies failed to fall in place  
I saw sincere your flirting inflection

 _Viola_  
I’ve heard of this, of romance with no man  
T’would be just rose without it, just be love  
Imagine if it all could go as planned  
Without men’s temper, peaceful as a dove

 _Olivia  
_ A love without a cruelty or strife

_Olivia Exits, Viola comes from hiding_

_Viola  
_ O that we’d met within a different life

_Viola Exits_


End file.
